


To Spite a Prince

by Glasswingsndreamz



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, F/M, Jealousy, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Public Sex, Regret, Self-Hatred, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: It didn’t take long to realize exactly what Claude was doing with a fellow student. There was no mistaking the slow roll of his hips and the soft moans that followed. Dimitri averted his eyes, quickly passing over the couple before doing a double take. His breath caught in his throat when he recognized who sat upon the desk.





	To Spite a Prince

It had been an accident. Really Dimitri hadn’t meant to stumble upon the couple in the library. With the certification exams coming up in the following days, studying for his future exam had become an essential part of Dimitri’s daily routine this week. Of course he had already gotten in some studying earlier in the day, but why not take advantage of a sleepless night? Cramming more information in his head seemed like a far better alternative than being forced to face the nightmares that haunted him endlessly. That’s what had brought him to the library in the late evening. It was an unfortunate mistake that he happened to come across the two people. The man who had the other person pressed against the desk was unmistakably Claude. Even in the dim light he could make out the golden coloring of his outfit and the messy brown hair that belonged to the future leader of the Leicester Alliance.

It didn’t take long to realize exactly what Claude was doing with a fellow student. There was no mistaking the slow roll of his hips and the soft moans that followed. Dimitri averted his eyes, quickly passing over the couple before doing a double take. His breath caught in his throat when he recognized who sat upon the desk. 

There was no mistaking the unique pattern of tights adorning the legs that were tightly wrapped around Claude’s hips.

Ultimately he wouldn’t have been surprised if it had been a fellow student, man or woman, that Claude was fucking out in the open where anyone could come across them. He was an attractive man. Claude had also proven on multiple occasions that he didn’t care if people held him in a bad light. Although Dimitri would have hoped that the leader of the Golden Deer house would have enough sense and self respect not to have sexual intercourse in a public place and instead keep it in the bedroom. However, he would never in his life time expect this kind of behavior from the professor who led the Blue Lions. It could have been a coincidence. Surely someone in the academy must have similar tights right? 

His hopes were quickly crushed when he heard the voice that distinctly belonged to his professor.

“Please, more,” a simple command from Byleth that rang in Dimitri’s ears. He had never heard her use  _ that  _ tone before. Of course she was demanding on the battlefield, commanding her students in order to defeat the enemy. This was different though. There was an edge to her words that almost sounded desperate. Dimitri had never heard Byleth sound so desperate before. Not when she had been surrounded by beasts with her students too far away to help. Not when she had taken so many hits that she shouldn’t be standing. Not ever. No she always kept a calm appearance, never showing any real emotion. He had seen his professor show so little emotion that at one point he had wondered if she was even human. This was the most emotion his professor had expressed and he couldn’t even see her face. All he could see of her was her muscular legs wrapped around Claude and her hands clutching at his back.

Dimitri wasn’t sure which part made him more jealous. The fact that Claude was making love to Byleth or that he was actually capable of making her express her emotions when Dimitri had barely been able to get a smile out of her. He chose to believe it was the latter.

Claude had the audacity to  _ laugh _ at her demand. 

“Someone’s a little needy tonight,” he teased, slowing his thrusts until he held perfectly still with only the head of his cock remaining inside, denying her.

“Claude,” she sounded exasperated and Dimitri could barely make out the way she dug her heels into his ass to press him back into her. They both moaned as he pushed back inside of her. “Please,” her voice was so soft. The prince couldn’t even begin to understand why anyone would ever deny her wishes. If it were him in Claude’s place he’d spend every moment worshipping her as she deserved instead of teasing her until she begged. No there would be no reason to beg if Dimitri was her lover. He’d give her everything she could ever need or want before she even asked for it.

“Well I couldn’t possibly deny a lady in need when she asks so nicely,” Dimitri could practically feel Claude’s wink. It made bile rise in his throat which he quickly swallowed back down.

It was clear that they were kissing from the sound of muffled cries as the wet sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. That was when Dimitri fled, no longer able to stand and watch the tryst continue.

His thoughts were so crowded that he hardly even paid attention to his surroundings until he finally realized he had made his way back to his own room. How long had this been going on? Was his professor and Claude in a serious relationship or was this a one time thing? Considering how comfortable they seemed together it hardly seemed like the first time. Not with the way Claude talked to her and the way the reacted. When did they even become so close? Dimitri had thought he shared the closest relationship with Byleth other than her father perhaps. She spent the most time with him, training, and going over strategies and tactics for upcoming missions. Byleth even invited him for tea at least twice a month when they both had spare time. He had been so proud when he had gotten her to smile for the first time. So why was she doing  _ that  _ with Claude? He wasn’t her prized student. Sure he had caught the leader of the Golden Deer asking Byleth for assistance on several occasions but he never would have expected something like this to come of it. His cruel mind made him wonder if perhaps they had been doing something other than studying when they were alone together. What did she even look like while experiencing such pleasure? At that moment he hated Claude for depriving him the sight of her. She was already beautiful even with that stoic expression always present on her face. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how beautiful she would be with her face betraying a look of pleasure and desire.

Dimitri took a deep breath in before he forcing his mind to go quiet. With shaky hands he removed his uniform before settling down on the bed beneath the covers.

He was not proud of what he did next.

A soft groan escaped his lips as his hand wrapped around his cock, stiff and leaking pre-cum despite the digust he felt towards himself at the moment. Shutting his eyes, he began moving his hand. It was so wrong. Yet he couldn’t brush away the image of his professor out of his mind.

Despite how tough she could be in battle her hands were so much smaller than his own, so delicate looking. It would be so different if it were hands pumping his cock, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. What face would she make? Would it be teasing? Might he see that rare smile if he did what she asked, cumming only when she ordered it? What would she look like if he was the one pleasuring her? Dimitri groaned at the thought of it. How warm and tight she would be when he buried his cock inside her. 

Fuck he was close.

Her voice was so sweet. He wanted to hear her say his name the way she begged for…

Dimitri bit down hard on his bottom lip as he finished onto his stomach.

As he caught his breath he stared up at the dark ceiling of his bedroom. It looked like it would be another long sleepless night.

**Author's Note:**

> So I joined the Blue Lions my first time around and got a crush on Claude anyway. This is the product of that.


End file.
